


I Won't Let It Stop Me

by Mazokumaoh



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazokumaoh/pseuds/Mazokumaoh
Summary: Bullied, Cheated On, and a Death Note. Don't worry there will be no reckless vengeance. Just progressive insanity. Light's route will be written first and then L's.





	I Won't Let It Stop Me

This is my first ever story.

 

I awoke to the sound of thunder outside my window. I'd always loved thunder storms. They were loud enough to block out things I didn't want to hear. Like people telling me to die and the sound of my boyfriend making out with my best friend. I went outside to go stand in the rain and cleanse my thoughts. Outside the rain was coming down hard but I didn't mind. I was weird like that. I walked down the street enjoying the rain until I reached my school. Great I thought Another day of bullshit.  As I headed towards the building, I noticed a boy acting strange. He was just standing there staring at a black notebook. He shook his head and dropped it on the ground. He walked off.

Interested I went in and grabbed the notebook. I didn't want to go to class today anyway. On my way back our of the schoolyard, I notice the boy had gone back for the notebook. So I approached him about it.

"Is this your notebook? What does  'Death Note' mean? Is it some band or something?" I started asking this person I had never met question after question.

"No" He said. "It fell from the sky. I saw it from the window of my class."

I looked inside the notebook. It had a bunch a weird rules and apparently it could kill someone.

"It sounds like a prank." the boy said as if he was above being tricked by such things.

I smirked at him " Then why did you come back for it? I doubt you needed extra paper."

I looked back at the notebook. "Anyway I don't believe it crap like this. If you want to take it be guest."

"Thanks I guess. My name is Light. Light Yagami. "He said this with what was probably a charming smile, except that won't work on me. Not since my stupid boyf- ex-boyfriend cheated on me.

"Cool. Bye" I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. I pulled it out of his grasp and slapped him in the face.  
"Listen smart aleck, this routine might work in the movies but in real life you can't do this kind of shit. "

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask your name." Light out up his hands in front of his face to protect from another blow that never came.  
I kept walking then stopped and said "(Y/N)"

"It's nice to meet you (y/n)."

I ignore him and walk off.

When I get home, I turn on the TV.After a few hours of sappy K-drama, I watch the news. Apparently some criminal died of a heart attack.  
What are the odds? If I was more you gullible I would think that the notebook actually worked.

Little did I know that was the moment that set in a place a series of events that would change my life.

 


End file.
